Imprint Loss
by PreviouslyDead
Summary: Bella's power is to create force fields. So she creates on around Forks and La push, aswell as the surrounding area, when the werewolves suddenLy dont need to be wolves anymore, what happens to the imprints? AU OOC one shot


Okay, I know this would NEVER happen but I wanted to test this out, I know its stupid and kind of/very crap but please, do NOT send reviews that say it will never happen because I am stating here…I KNOW IT WON'T! okay? Okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, blah blah, its not mine, blahy blah

Also, reference to sex and maybe some swearing.

Imprint Loss

Sam POV

I'd done it again, hurting the woman I love. Leah first and now Emily. Is it just me who does this? Or does every guy mess up more then once with his love life?

I'd broken Leah's heart, a heart now bitter and cold, angry and hateful, I'd hurt her so much when I told her about me and Emily. I hurt Emily, first by leaving her cousin heart broken and then by clawing her face in an angry, uncontrollable rage. Once again, just hours ago, I'd called out Leah's name in the middle of sex with Emily, who had, of course, heard me. Straight away she'd pushed me gently off of her and left the bedroom with a bunch of the clothes after giving me an unreadable look that I couldn't for the life of me decipher. She padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, strangely I could only just hear her, it was like my extra werewolf senses weren't working as well as they should.

Growling in frustration I grabbed the phone on the bedside table, no real control over what me hands and fingers were doing as I dialled the number to The Clearwater's home phone.

Seth picked up and chatted nonsense for two minutes straight. Finally, I couldn't take any more and quickly interrupted with slightly angry thought running through my head.

"Seth, put Leah on please"

Silence.

"Seth?" I asked quietly, reminding him to talk.

"Uh, sure…" the young teenager stammered out, sounding unsure.

Footsteps echoed down the phone as I waited impatiently for Leah to either refuse of start speaking.

"What?" came the harsh voice of my first love. Leah's voice brought me such relief, relief that was so sharp it worried me. Made me wonder what the hell I was doing on the phone to her. Why did I suddenly feel the need to hold her, to comfort her and mend her heart? Why call her name out in the middle of intercourse with Emily?

"Sam? Sam…what are you doing calling me? She demanded "do you just want to rub it in some more?"

I couldn't reply for a whole minute.

"Sam?" her voice was softer now, concern resting just within its layers. Hope filled me and I managed to croak out her name, after all, if she could still be worried about me, didn't that mean that she still at least _cared_ about me? Just a little?

Leah POV.

"Sam?" I couldn't help the concern that lined my voice. I couldn't help the way just his voice alone could still make me tremble.

I couldn't help loving him.

"Leah…" his voice was quiet, raw somehow. Like he had forced the words out of a dry, dessert like mouth.

Relief clogged my throat for a second but I sighed and made myself slam up my faux bitch façade.

"What do _you_ want?" my voice icy and forcefully filled with anger and hate, shielding my pain.

"Leah, I NEED to see you" he whispered

Me? Why in hell would he want to see _me?_

"_Please!"_ he begged

Sam POV

"Please?!" I begged.

As soon as Emily has walked out the door a minute ago, i'd realised what I was doing. How stupid I had been.

How stupid I still was, on the phone to the first love of my life instead of being right there beside her.

"Okay..." She whispered "Come over"

The line went dead.

Just as I put the phone back in its cradle, it rang again.

Almost dropping it, my heart stuttered, my hands fumbled for the green button, worried that it would be Leah, changing her mind.

"Hello?" my voice was restless, breathless.

"hey, good news!"

Jared. Thank God.

"What?" I asked, trying to keep the tension out of my voice while trying to hurry on the ocnversation with my mind so I could escape to my leah.

"The vampires are all gone, Bella's vampire power is apparently able to keep vampires out of La Push, Forks and every single town and village within twenty three miles, cool, huh?" he laughed, I could feel my face drain of colour as I realised what was going on. "We aren't werewolves anymore! As long as we don't stray out of the area the force field controls then we'll be fine, Quil's a little unhappy but he still loves Claire, I still love Kim and Jacob still loves that new girl as out school, how about you and Emily? you two okay?"

More silence, seems its quite commen around me.

"Sam?"

But the pieces had clicked. I understood.

Emily had understood straight away what had happened. Don't know how, but she had.

Without my werewolf side there was no imprint, without my imprint there was nothing forcing me to be with Emily, the others still loved there girls becasue they hadn't been forced into it, I had. So without the Imprint process I didn't love Emily.

I loved Leah, _needed_ Leah.

My heart worried for Emily but I couldn't deny what I felt. Slamming the phone down and then running out to the car I hadn't used in ages, I sped towards Leah's house to tell her my good news. As I walked towards the the house, I saw Seth running to his bike, then hurrying off somewhere so he wasn't in the house when i talked to Leah. While I had been driving, I thought about Imprinting. For a wolf it meant life, for a human who turned into a wolf, I guessed it was supposed to mean the same thing. But then said human wasn't part wolf anymore, well, i'd known some day it would happen, i'd just assumed that i'd still have my imprint, Emily. After all, whats the point of imprinting it when we returned to normal we had to loose the imprint?

But that didn't matter, not anymore. Now I needed to get to Leah, I had to get to her. Without her, not only would she still be hurt, that I knew for sure, but I was also pretty damn sure I wouldn't ever feeel whole again. I had to get to her.

Leah POV.

Emily phoned about two minutes after i put the phone down on Sam. not even giving me a chance to speak, she launched into her 'good' news. Wierdly she sounded happy about it. When I asked her about that, she told me it was because the imprinting thing was the only thing that really held her and Sam together, without it they had nothing, there was no point to them. Meaning that without the imprint there was no attraction between them becasue of how much Sam had already loved me.

With Sam on his way over, I quickly said goodbye, promising to ring later. I decided I should get dressed since all i was wearing was a long T-Shirt of my dads, it hit mid-thigh but for a first talk with my ex, well, not really apropriate. But on my way upstairs the door bell rang, sighing I looked down at myself, shook my head and went to answer the door without changing. I was instantly glad I had.

I opened the door and watched Sam's eyes widen, my expression smug.

"Hey" I smiled coyly, wondering where this flirtiness was coming from. Maybe it was because I enjoyed watching the signs of his body that told me he liked the way I looked...

The wide eyes, breath hitched and the tell tale buldge in his pants.

I gace him the look I always used to give him, back when we were together.

The Look said I wanted somthing.

The Look said I wanted him.

He dove for me, shoving me against the wall next to the door, with his hands on my hips, his lips on my neck and my legs around his waist, Sam pulled me up the steps, well, maybe carried would be a more appropriate word.

The next five hours were spent in the bedroom, getting used to each others bodies again.

Hard, fast, slow and kind. Those five hours were the honey on the cake, the cake being Sam returning to me. But if I had been in my right mind, instead of being so happy I could burst, I may have thrown the cake in his face. Maybe I wouldn't have been so accpeting.

Maybe.


End file.
